


The Kunoichi And Her Maiden

by orphan_account



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena invites Kasumi  to Paris for a three week holiday at her mansion, but things don't stay peaceful for long  Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Kunoichi And Her Maiden

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Helena invites Kasumi  to Paris for a three week holiday at her mansion, but things don't stay peaceful for long  Femslash_

 

**Chapter 1: Helena's "Thank You"**

**Runaway Kunoichi Kasumi is walking through a Paris airport, she is looking for Helena Douglas, who had called her a few weeks ago and asked if Kasumi would like to come to Paris for a vacation, Kasumi reluctantly accepts Helena's invitation.**

**Just then- Kasumi heard Helena's voice.**

**"Kasumi, over here, Mon ami." Kasumi looked over and saw Helena standing at the baggage claim desk with Kasumi's luggage in her hands, Kasumi slowly walked over to Helena and hugged the blonde lightly.**

**"How have you been, Kasumi dear?" the blonde French woman asked as she and Kasumi left the airport.**

**"Pretty good, Helena-san, you?"**

**"Oh, I've been well, Kasumi, just worried...about you."**

**"Me? Why are you worried about me, Helena-san?" Kasumi inquired as the two women climbed into Helena's limousine.**

**"Kasumi, I-I've recently developed romantic feelings for you." Helena admitted somewhat shyly.**

**Helena gently placed her right hand on Kasumi's left thigh and looks into the redhead's eyes longingly.**

**"Kasumi, you are the woman of my dreams, I will do everything I can to keep you safe."**

**"Helena-san, I-I thought that you hated me for-."**

**Helena leaned in and kissed Kasumi gently on the lips.  "I love you so much, Kasumi. I could never hate you." Helena said after she pulled from her and Kasumi's kiss, Kasumi reached up and stroked Helena's face gently.**

**"Thank you for saying that, Helena-san." Kasumi said as the limousine pulled up to the Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel Hotel.**

**The driver gets out and opened Helena's door for her, then he does the same for Kasumi.**

**"Enjoy your stay in Paris, ladies." the portly man said before getting back in his can and drove off.**

**Helena and Kasumi then go inside and check in, then they take the elevator up to their suite.**

**Helena unlocked the door to her and Kasumi's suite, Kasumi is awestruck by the size and lavish décor of the room.**

**"Helena-san, how can you afford such a lavish room?" Kasumi asked as Helena came up behind Kasumi and hugged the red haired ninja girl from behind and placed a chaste kiss on Kasumi's neck.**

**"You deserve the very best, Kasumi darling. And I intend to give you whatever you desire." Helena said.**

**Kasumi smiled wickedly, spins around and scoops the blonde French woman up in her arms and carries Helena over to the large canopy bed.**

**"The only thing that I am desiring right now Helena, Douglas- is Y-O-U." Kasumi said before pushing Helena onto the bed.**

**Kasumi went to work undoing Helena's jeans and taking them off, then Kasumi pulled Helena's shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor, leaving Helena in only her blue sports bra and panties.**

**Kasumi began to kiss Helena's collarbone, licking it also with her tongue. She necked Helena for some time before Kasumi stood back, running her hands down Helena's sides, caressing them. Kasumi then lifted Helena's blue sports bra over her head, and admired the blonde's supple breasts. Kasumi took both of Helena's nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Helena groaned. Letting her head fall back. Kasumi smiled as she moved in, and took Helena's right nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking at the pink bud. After giving it a saliva bath, she turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.**

**Kasumi ran her hands down Helena's naked chest, groping her breasts and her tummy.**

**"You have a beautiful body, Helena-san." Kasumi complimented.**

**Kasumi pushed Helena farther onto the bed, and pulled off the blonde's white high heels. She sensually gave both of Helena's feet butter fly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Helena's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Helena's hands began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Kasumi unzipped her dress, and took it off, throwing it to the floor with Helena's clothes. Kasumi saw Helena's blue panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease the older woman some more. Kasumi ran her fingertips across both sides of Helena's bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so.**

**Kasumi finally took off Helena's panties, and admired Helena's pussy. A small patch of blonde hair above it, which was currently soaked. Kasumi admired the pink nether lips of her lover the most. She dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Helena's juices, and sucked them off.**

**"Darling, you're delicious." Kasumi said to Helena, who could only nod.**

**Kasumi bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Helena's bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore the blonde's vagina. Kasumi played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Helena began to pant in desperation. Kasumi smirked; she decided to finally give Helena what she wanted. Kasumi slipped her tongue into Helena's pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Helena groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Kasumi's tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Helena at incredible speeds. Helena began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry out with pleasure.**

**Kasumi finally began to lick Helena's clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Helena began to reach climax, Kasumi took the entire head of Helena's clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Helena growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder.**

**"I'm ... I'm ... Cuming, Kasumi, Mon Amor." Helena moaned.**

**Kasumi smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. The red haired Kunoichi crawled up beside Helena and made out with her.**

**After a few minutes, Kasumi asked rhetorically, "Darling, after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don't have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?"**

**Helena shook her head. She and Kasumi stood up, Helena grabbed Kasumi and flipped her upside down and started licking her pussy in a standing 69. Kasumi moaned softly as Helena's experienced tongue moved about freely inside the cute ninja girl.**

**"Mmmmmm. Oh, Helena, d-don't stop." Kasumi groaned. Helena opened her mouth wide as Kasumi's sweet cum flooded her mouth.**

**"Ohhhhh!" Kasumi screamed as she came hard, dosing Helena's face with even more of her sweet love honey.**

**Helena laid the exhausted redhead down on the bed and pulled the sheets up over the both of them before snuggling up next to Kasumi and falling asleep peacefully in her new lover's arms.**

**Meanwhile, on the southern side of the city a devious plan is being hatched.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The French terror group known as Neoleague, headed by a ruthless French born Mercenary named Maxine Lambert is planning to bomb **the Pullman Paris Tour Eiffel Hotel** and take as many hostages as possible.**

**Maxine's Second in Command, Sally Hayes, a disgraced French soldier brings Maxine a folder of photos, Helena's picture is among them.**

**"Ah yes, Helena Douglas, CEO of DOATEC, the government will definitely pay handsomely for her safe return."**

**"Our contact says that Ms. Douglas didn't check in alone." Sally explains.**

**"Find out who checked in with her, send Squad 5." Maxine tells Sally.**

**"Right away, Ma'am."**

**Sally turns and walks away from her leader, preparing to activate Squad Five.**

**Helena woke up a little sore, but happy nonetheless.  The blonde French woman eased out of bed without waking Kasumi, she then grabbed a white terry cloth robe and slipped it on, along with the matching slippers.  Helena then went into the kitchen and made her a cup of chamomile tea, she also made a cup of herbal tea for Kasumi before walking out on the patio and sitting down in one of the lounge chairs.**

**Helena slowly sipped her tea and closed her eyes, her thoughts flashing back to last night and the intense passion that she had shared with the beautiful redhead that had been just a fantasy for Helena for so long.**

**Helena chuckled softly to herself, the blonde woman had been totally enamored with Kasumi from the very moment she laid eyes on the young Kunoichi, but you know fighting for your life isn't the best way to make a pass at someone.  And there were all the other girls on New Zack Island always ruining Helena's chances there, but now finally Helena Douglas got the girl of her dreams. Could life get any better? For now Helena didn't care, she was just glad to have her beautiful, young, and sexy ninja girl there with her.**

**"Mmmmmm, good morning, Helena." Kasumi said as she stepped out onto the patio wrapped in a white terry cloth robe of her own, she wraps her arms around Helena's neck from behind and lightly kisses the blonde's neck.**

**"I was worried when I woke up in bed alone, Helena, I-I thought that you had left me." Kasumi said.**

**"I would never do that to someone I love, Kasumi." Kasumi walked around the chair and sat down on Helena's lap.**

**"You love me?" Kasumi inquired as Helena gently cupped Kasumi's face in her hands and smiled at the younger woman.**

**"I love you more than anything, Kasumi." Helena said before pulling Kasumi down into a passionate lip lock.**

**"Let's take a shower, then get dressed and go shopping." Helena said. Kasumi nodded, then she pulled Helena to her feet and back inside their suite.**

 

 


End file.
